


Pretty little scar

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kidnapping, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chikage likes to mark what's his.
Relationships: Izumida Azami/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Pretty little scar

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall once more, insinuating Chikage's return. Azami immediately tensed up, backing himself into a corner, as much as the chain would allow him anyway.

He knew what was coming, it has been the same each and everyday, the thought of Chikage going easy on him for once was foreign. He couldn't stop himself from crying just by thinking about it, the constant beating, abuse and humiliation really made him reach his breaking point. He'd try space out through it, but it didn't work, the pain was unbearable.

Soon he heard footsteps going down the stairs, he gasped quietly under his breath while his shaking got even worse. He wouldn't dare look up, even his face made him terrified at this point , he just couldn't shake off all the disgusting expressions he'd make when Chikage was torturing him.

"I'm home, love.~"

The older man said, his words hitting Azami's heart as if it were made of glass.  
The teen didn't respond, he simply stood there curled up, still shaking like mad.  
"I got something a little bit different planned for today, once we're done with that you're free to rest.~"  
Azami peaked his head up in confusion. The fact that Chikage seemed to be in a better mood than usual was even more suspicious. Finally Azami opened his mouth "what is it?..."  
Chikage was quick to crouch down on Azami's level, he pulled out something metallic out of his pocket.  
"look at this pretty little thing I got. The seller told me it cuts through human skin like butter..~" Chikage smiled grimly while showing off the pocket knife to him.  
"o...okay?..." was all Azami could say, his throat had formed a knot at this point, making it harder for him to speak.  
"Yeah, I thought we could have some fun with it... Maybe I could give you some pretty little marks mmhm?..." The teen let out an audible sob, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Azami shook his head weakly in a sad attempt to get him to stop. Chikage frowned, was he mad? Annoyed that he didn't get the reaction he wanted? Regardless he took Azami's wrist in his hand and yanked his arm forcefully, revealing his tear ridden face.  
Azami's eyes widen, fear consuming him completely. He weakly struggled, trying to get out of Chikage's grasp, his attempts hopeless.  
Chikage dragged Azami in the center of the room, the weak light bulb above them illumating Azami's sad pathetic face for Chikage to marvel at.  
"The more you struggle the funner it is you know...~" Chikage said before stranddling Azami's waist and holding both his wrists up above his head in one hand, his body was so much smaller than his.  
"Now stand still or this is gonna hurt even more~"  
Azami shook his head violently, he started squirming and kicking his legs.  
"n-no!! Please chikage!! don't cut me I-I will do anything just stop!!!" Azami screamed out, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. This was far worse than everything else he's faced so far. Sure all the beatings and the photos Chikage took of him were absolutely traumatizing, but scars he could possibly end up having forever were much more scarier.  
"Hmm, I'll think about it..." Chikage stood there for a moment, looking directly at Azami's face for a few seconds that seemed like hours.  
"Okay. I thought about it.~"  
He cheerfully smiled before pulling the knife out with his free hand and resting its tip under Azami's collarbone.  
Azami's body jolted as the cold knife pressed against his skin.  
He closed his eyes tightly and bit onto his lip, letting out small whimpers.  
"please...don't.. Chikage..."  
Chikage completely disregarded his pleas and started drawing on Azami's pale skin with the knife, he hummed and the blood started dripping. Azami screamed in pain, his nails digging deep into his palms.  
"STOP IT, PLEASE STOP!! FUCK IT HURTS SO BAD!!"  
Azami's body twitched and shuddered as Chikage dug deeper in his skin. The older man simply smirked, he seemed proud of his work so far and moved on to the next part of his little 'drawing'.  
Azami felt 3 quick cuts on his skin before the knife was pulled out, it seemed Chikage didn't want him to suffer any longer, as much as he loved to see him in pain like this he didn't want to overdo it. That didn't change the fact that the damage he'd done so far had Azami shaking uncontrollably underneath him.  
"hurts...it hurts..."  
he couldn't speak between his sobs, he wasn't struggling anymore either.  
"It's alright. It's over now~" Chikage leaned down and kissed Azami's forehead, letting go of his wrists. Azami simply whined at the kiss, gagging a bit inside his own mouth. He didn't understand this man's motives at all, he acted so cruel at him every day but at the end of their little 'play times' he'd sooth Azami and comfort him. What kind of sick game was this to him?  
"Rest well, love.~"  
Chikage left the room.  
Leaving Azami alone with the comfort of silence.

-

Azami looked at his bare chest in the mirror.  
"04?..."  
he muttered to himself. He didn't know what it meant, he was just glad the scar took only a little bit of space under his collarbone.  
Nothing a little bit of make up can't fix.  
The mental scars wouldn't be fixed as well though.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
